Polly O'Brein
Polly O'Brein was the killer of Gregory Lynn in Overcooked (Case #15 of Grimsdale). She later escaped prison, where she appeared as a suspect of the murder of Brock Perry in No Escape For Death (Case #23 of Grimsdale), and was later on captured, and became a suspected in Accidents Can Happen (Case #24 of Grimsdale) Profile Events Of Criminal Case Polly became a suspect after the Mia and Hamilton found a photo of her and the victim in his bedroom. When informed of Gregory’s death she was devastated, saying he was so sweet and she didn’t care about his ways of getting paid. The team then found a bouquet of roses with a notes attached to it, where the victim was apologizing to Polly. When asked about it, she told them although she doesn’t care about him taking provocative photos and selling them for money anymore, she eventually used to be, and so the victim apologized to her for this. The killer turned out to be her. Polly have been spying on Hamilton and the team so she knew there was no point in denying the crime, and since she assumed she’d probably get life for the brutal murder, she explained her motive: Polly is a member of a cult, who requested her to murder people in Old Valley by telling her the identity of her target, although Polly knows how to dispose of a body properly, she knew that it would be about time the police would notice the disappearance of her targets, so she made up a plan. 5 years ago, she met a man who acted shady, and would constantly give lustful glance toward woman, this gave her an idea to create a distraction for the police. She slept with the man, and manipulating him, and made that man into what is know as The Virgin Slayer. She revealed she was the one that created The Virgin Slayer, she gave him the idea to raped woman and kill them afterwards, and that whenever her boss send her a female target, she’d observe their behavior to see whether they are pagan or not, a virgin or a whore, and if she was a pagan virgin she’d send it to The Virgin Slayer to be his next target. Gregory was a member of the cult Polly was in, so he knew that she was the one that created The Virgin Slayer and swore secrecy, however he would get drunk many times, and would sometime blur things out. Once, when he was drunk he told a pagan girl (Kimberly Sussex) about his girlfriend controlling The Virgin Slayer, leading to Polly killing the girl, the same way the slayer did (minus the rape, and stripping her off). Polly ever since tried to convince Gregory to stop drinking, however he wouldn’t, so Polly decided to kill him, and frame Lily for the crime. Judge Powell sentenced Polly to life in jail with no parole. No Escape For Death After Hamilton and Diego spoke to Trish, Polly sent an Iris message to them. Diego being a mortal, thought she was actually in front of them, and so tried to arrest her. However, he failed and passed through it as if it was a cloud and fell to the ground, and the mist made him think she dodged him quickly. The duo then decided to have a civil conversation with her. When Diego asked her why she wanted to speak with them, she said she wanted to see their progress in Brock’s murder, and to mess with Diego. When the duo decided to go, she asked them for a minute, and told them that she saw the killer go to the junkyard once they left the brothel. Later on, Randall called Diego, saying that Polly started shooting on them, where the bullets managed to hit Randall in the shoulder, and Yoyo a few centimeters away from touching the heart. Hamida and Mia sent an Iris message to Polly, so Hamilton and Diego can speak with her. Diego then yelled at her for shooting Yoyo, where Polly told them that she did it because the duo didn’t catch Brock’s killer yet, and that they probably killed him themselves. Furthermore, she said that it was Yoyo’s fault, since she and Randall tried to capture her, and that her only regret is that she didn’t manage to kill Yoyo, and that she is glad she at least got to kill the dog. Accidents Can Happen Randall came to the station saying that he found Polly, and that he needs help from Mia and Hamilton to capture her. The duo went there, where they made a plan. Hamilton blowed a sleeping dart, which Polly expectedly caught. And when she was distracted speaking to Hamilton, Mia knocked her out, and Polly was brought to her cell, and made a suspect. Polly revealed that she knew “Emma’s” real identity, and since she already has a life sentence, she has no problem with admitting the murder, and the team would believe her if she denied it. However, Polly said silent, because she didn’t want to save the duo’s time, as payback for capturing her. The duo later on found out that Charles Rayman requested the victim to spy on Polly. Polly revealed that she knew the victim was spying on her, and so acted as a normal citizen, to waste her time, and refused to reveal why Charles would want to spy on her. Polly was revealed to be innocent after Gilly turned out to be the assassin. After helping Melody, and doing what Rozetta told them. Mia approached Hamilton, saying she’d like to know more of The Anoterous, but she knew Rozetta wouldn’t say anything, without permission from the “big boss”, so she suggested talking to Polly, considering she is a ex-member, and may answer their questions. When the spoke to Polly, she explained to them the purpose of The Anoterous: The cult’s aim is to bring demigods all over Grimsdale together, and create a nation, an entire city for themselves. Their intentions is to take over Grimsdale, by first killing every obstacle, which are: pagans, mortals who can see past the mist, demigod’s parents, children of demigods, and demigods who refuse to join in. After they get rid of these, all the cult members will form an army, where they slay all the remaining mortals, leaving the city only with The Anoterous members. Mia was sickened by this, and asked Polly whether she knew the leader’s identity, with this question she laughed, and revealed she did, but won’t say a word. Mia asked her why doesn’t she want to reveal anything more about the cult, despite the fact she left them, where Polly simply told her that she chose the winning side, and it isn’t helping the police. Case appearances *Overcooked (Case #15 of Grimsdale). *No Escape For Death (Case #23 of Grimsdale) *Accidents Can Happen (Case #24 of Grimsdale) Trivia Gallery GLynn_Grimsdale.png|Gregory Lynn, Polly’s boyfriend